


A strip story

by JorgeWashingmachine



Category: Mostly gay a few straights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Don't Like Don't Read, Mostly gay a few straights - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorgeWashingmachine/pseuds/JorgeWashingmachine
Summary: When Ruby walks into a bar. Ouch
Relationships: Griffin/phoenix, Kai/Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A strip story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my mind at 1am

Ruby walked into the club, after getting a mysterious note to meet someone there. They had decided that it must be a secret admirer, they did have the looks after all. Bit still, it could be a creepy old guy. Ruby chuckled at the memory of an elderly teacher that crossed their mind. Oh what a math class that was.

As they crossed the threshold of the bar, loud music filled her ears. They recognised the song from somewhere. Their eyes drifted to the stage, where to figures where dancing on poles. Their feet barely touched the floor as they seductively slid around the pole. 

The first one had blue-green hair, and a loving smile. They looked almost to innocent to be doing the job theyve been given. But it was the person next to them who caught ruby's eye. They had long brown hair and amazing blue eyes. As they hung upside down on the pole, they're short top came down just enough to get ruby's attention. 

As soon as ruby had seen the brunette, they looked back at her, and smiled a toothy grin. Jesus christ, Ruby had never believed in love at first sight, BUT DAYUUUM. They way the beautiful stranger made ruby feel was amazing. Although, deep in ruby's heart, they knew that was what a stripper was supposed to do. Make them feel special so they would spend more money at the bar. Ruby turned to their friend, Abi, who had begrudgingly come into the bar with the blonde. Abi's clothes were mismatched for the setting, leggings and a hoodie. Fucking hell Abi who wears that to a strip club?? Ruby on the other hand was wearing a tight black top and short denim shorts. 

The strippers show was over, and they were walking off stage, when the brunette who caught ruby's eye came over to them

"Hi! I'm Kai. I assume you got my note?"

Rubys jaw dropped. How could someone so hot be interested in THEM! The other stripper came over to them. The unnamed one was wearing a bra that barely covered them, and a miniskirt that left nothing to the imagination. Kai was being slightly more modest in their appearance. A crop top over their top half and.... And......

Ruby felt their eyes drifting down. Then they snapped out of it and remembered they'd been asked a question.

"It was you who sent it? How do you even know me?"

"Let's take a seat and we shall explain, this is  
Griffin, but their stage name is Mindy, my stage name is spider-kai." 

Ruby led them to a table, where abi was sitting on her phone. She looked up at the new arrivals 

"Oh, hi Kai!" She waved.

Ruby felt betrayed 

"YOU KNOW KAI?" they whisper-yelled

"Of course, Kai and Griffin are my drug dealers, how do you think they got your address.?"

Ruby sighed, they always said abi was the only one who could succeed in life and here she was, succeeding. How dare she.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the bar. A scream sounded, then the door flew off its hinges. A scrawny figure, with unnatural red hair and brown eyes stood at the door. They had a gun, not any specific type as the author doesn't want to get on an FBI watchlist for researching guns so let's just say they had an AK-47 as thats the only gun i know.

Their hair was frizzy, and looked like strawberry laces, if strawberry laces were stuck in an electrical socket. Or it could be cherry flavoured noodles. But anyway, their face was feirce, twisted into a snarling expression. 

Behind them was another, somehow even smaller figure. They had light brown hair and looked both hyper and tired. Ruby wondered how one could pull of that expression, and whether they could use it for their next aesthetic.

"Give me back my family!" The one with the gun cried. 

The bartender, whom everyone knew, as their name tag said Rhys but they were known as Terry, started shaking

"I'm sorry we ate all the tomatoes-"

But he never got to finish. Because the cherry tomato shot into the crowd. Kai jumped into ruby to knock them down, and a tall guy with red hair (but not as red as the shooter) knocks into Griffin. Abi stayed up. And got shot in the hand. But that was her plan all along. She didn't want to be fifth wheel here.

Abi walked out of the bar. Seeing as no one realised she was fucking bleeding and not one of her "friends" noticed. The weird redhead and their significant other walked out with abi. Seemingly annoyed that no one noticed her FuCkInG bLeEdInG HaNd.

Griffin and the red headed dude were lying awkwardly on top of eachother. 

"Hi I'm phoeni-" phoenix started to say, but Griffin kissed him because he is a beautiful guy and just saved Griffin's life.

Kai and ruby were also awkwardly lying there. It was unclear for how long they were there before they copied Phoenix and Griffin in kissing. 

Abi's hand was fine thanks for asking.


End file.
